Possessive Tendencies
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: Akihiko, jealous after watching Misaki with The Kan's mangaka, decides to show Misaki just who he belongs to. Akihiko/Misaki OOC-ness
1. Chapter 1

Possessive Tendencies

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

Summary: In a jealous rage, Akihiko decides to show Misaki just who he belongs to.

Hi! I was bored and in an evil mood. Rated M for a reason, you've been warned! Oh yea, and if the chapther looks fucked up, it's cuz I wrote this on my phone and had to actually write in the italics and the things that make a new paragraph; not fun.

* * *

_Misaki slept peacefully, unaware of Akihiko's intentions. The author snarled when he thought about what had happened earlier that day. That damn mangaka, touching _his_ Misaki, and Misaki was oblivious to it all, egging the man on. Misaki was his dammit and he'd make sure Misaki knew this fact well by the time morning came._

_He smiled at the sight his lovely Misaki made, lying on his bed, his hands tied to the headboard, and his exposed milky skin glowing in the soft moonlight which shone through the open window. Misaki shivered, whimpering as a light breeze blew in. Akihiko crawled in over his love, his grin widening as Misaki's discomfort disappeared and the boy's body instinctively seeked out his._

_Nuzzling his head into Misaki's brown locks of hair, he nearly groaned at the sweet scent. It was strawberries mixed with something that was purely Misaki. It was sweet and sugary, one of the only desserts he would willingly eat. He leaned down, capturing Misaki's lips in a kiss, bringing the teen from his deep sleep._

_Misaki tasted just as sweet as his scent deemed him to be. The honeysuckle lips were like drugs and Akihiko was addicted. He needed more. Misaki moaned softly, giving Akihiko's skilled tongue opportunity to slip in. The teen stirred, his eyes fluttering open as Akihiko expertly explored his mouth and roused his own tongue into play._

_"U-Usagi-san," Misaki breathed once Akihiko finally pulled away, his voice husky with sleep. He smiled faintly, before frowning and furrowing his eyebrows. "What are you doing and-_WHY_ am I tied to the bed?" He began panicking near the end when he tried moving his arms. Struggling futilely within his bonds, he glared at his lover. "Let me-mmph!"_

_His rant was was cut short as Akihiko pressed their lips together, his tongue delving once again into Misaki's delectable mouth. Misaki groaned despite himself, but continued glaring heatedly._

_Akihiko pulled back and grinned maniacally at Misaki's red swollen lips. Misaki gasped harshly, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Akihiko licked his lips, placing his hand on Misaki's chest, running it down the smooth planes of skin and over the pebbled nipples that became hard under his touch. His eyes became predatory as he watched Misaki arch into his touch. He pinched one of the pink nubs causing Misaki to cry out._

_"Did you enjoy yourself today, Misaki?" Akihiko asked, continuing to pinch and pull the sensitive nub. "Did you enjoy hanging around that dirty mangaka of yours?"_

_"What're you talking-"_

_"You're mine." He growled. Misaki cried out, tears gathering in his eyes as Akihiko bit down harshly on his neck, enough to draw blood. He licked the wound lovingly, lapping at the sweet life nectar that poured forth. Misaki whimpered, his eyelids growing heavy._

_Akihiko kissed his way down, flicking his tongue over one nipple before counting on his trek downwards. His tongue dipped into Misaki's navel making the teen gasp._

_"S-stop, Usagi-san, p-please!" Misaki pleaded, his voice bordering on the hysterical._

_Akihiko ignored his pleads, opting to grasp onto Misaki's half-erect dick. He squeezed it harshly, watching as Misaki's eyes rolled backwards and the teen groaned in pleasure. Leaning down, he gave the head a lick, delighting in the way Misaki shuddered, and continued running his tongue over the underside of the teen's cock. With his free hand, he reached between Misaki's spread legs and grasped onto heavy ball sac, fondling them._

_"Ah! Usagi-san!" Misaki gasped, trying once again to pull his hands out of the bonds that held them._

_"You like that don't you, whore?" Akihiko sneered. He moved his hand further down. Finding Misaki's puckered entrance, he rubbed his finger around it gently before roughly shoving it in past the tight ring of muscle._

_Misaki cried out, more tears springing to his eyes. He tried pulling away from the intruding finger, but Akihiko only pressed it in further._

_Akihiko grinned possessively. He pulled his finger out and thrust it back in. In. Out. In. Out. Then there was a second finger, scissoring the tight hole, and then there were three. Akihiko watched, facinated, as the fingers disappeared into Misaki and came back out again._

_Withdrawing the fingers he spread Misaki's legs even wider and lined his now painfully hard dick with the entrance. Grasping the teen's hips in a bruising grip, he mercilessly impaled the boy on his dick, all the way to the hilt. Misaki screamed out in pain, his body arching off the bed._

_"Pull it out! Pull it out!" Misaki cried, trying to push himself off of the massive cock inside him._

_Akihiko just chuckled humorlessly and lifted Misaki's legs over his shoulders, so as to penetrate the boy even deeper. Misaki whimpered painfully as Akihiko began to fuck him raw. Akihiko's fingers had hardly done anything to prepare him and without any lubrication, it was even worse. Misaki felt as if he were being torn apart._

_"You like that, slut? You like having my dick in your ass like this don't you?" Akihiko breathed into his ear. "God, you're so tight and hot. Your ass clenching around me, sucking me in like the dirty little hole it is."_

_Misaki's cheeks flushed when he realized he was getting turned on by the way Akihiko was talking to him. He clenched his eyes shut, moaning as Akihiko repeatedly hit that sweet spot inside of him that made his toes curl and made pleasure shoot straight to his cock._

_Akihiko grunted, quickening his pace as he felt his climax nearing. "You're mine, Misaki, only mine. Say it, Misaki, say that you're mine."_

_"I-I'm your-ah! I'm yours!" Misaki replied obidiently._

_Akihiko decided to award his love and grabbed onto Misaki's neglected dick, and began stroking it. Misaki bucked into his hand, a litany of curses and moans and gasps escaping past those rosy lips._

_"S-so c-c-close..." Misaki whined._

_"Then cum." Akihiko said softly, the order ringing in his undertone._

_Misaki's mouth opened in a silent scream as he came, splattering cum over his abdomen and some on Akihiko. Feeling the delicious squeezing of Misaki's ass, Akihiko was sent over the edge, coating the teen's insides with cum._

_Pulling out with a crude "pop", Akihiko watched as pink tinted semen trickled out of the abused hole and onto the bed. He-_

"AHHHH!" Misaki yelled throwing the disturbing BL novel across the room. He huddled against the wall, grasping his head in his hands. That was absolutely terrifying... And worst of all was the erection he was now sporting. Stupid Usagi-san.

* * *

Bet cha weren't expecting that. Anyways, if you enjoyed that please review! And can you just like totally tell that I can't remember that mangaka's name? XD Yea, I'm too lazy to look it up, so could someone please tell me his name? Thank you!


	2. omake

Possessive Tendencies

What's this you ask? It is quite clearly an author's response to how many people favorited a story she wrote about rape... Don't ever change guys.

No, but seriously, I'm always surprised when this fic gets reviews/favorites, because honestly I was expecting much worse for this fic. What I'm trying to say guys is that you're all perverts. But so am I quite clearly.

Anyways, I've been wanting to write a continuation of this for a while, so here it is! Also, be warned this omake has a lemon. Enjoy!

~おまけ~

After hearing Misaki's recount of having read his _despicable _BL novel, Akihiko could only chuckle at his embarrassed lover's expense.

"It's not funny," Misaki insisted, his face becoming redder by the second. Pouting, Misaki was about to pull away and get out of the bed before Akihiko pulled him back.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Akihiko whispered, nuzzling his face into Misaki's soft locks of hair. "I was feeling particularly jealous when I wrote that..." Akihiko admitted softly as he held Misaki to his chest. He ran his fingers up and down Misaki's side, watching his love's face, before settling his hand on the younger's hip and caressing the soft naked flesh there. "You know I would never do that to you, right?" He whispered, meeting Misaki's gaze his violet eyes pleading with Misaki to believe him.

"Un... I know." Misaki replied, offering a small smile.

Akihiko smiled in relief. "I'm glad."

"It was just kind of disturbing. I wonder how there's even people who even like that kind of stuff." Misaki shuddered just thinking about it.

Akihiko shook his head, chuckling. "You'd be surprised." He stated. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to Misaki's lips. "I love you, Misaki." He stated after pulling away.

An adorable blush spread across Misaki's cheeks. "I-I love you, too, Usagi-san." He whined softly, however, when Akihiko flipped them over expertly so that Misaki was lying beneath him and began nuzzling his neck. "_Usagi-san _we just did it." Misaki whined unconvincingly, his body already reacting to the kisses Akihiko was giving him.

"I can't help myself when you're being so adorable." Akihiko groaned.

"D-don't say that." Misaki moaned halfheartedly as the author's cold hands ran over his skin, tweaking and pulling at his sensitive nipples and roaming downwards to stroke his reawakening cock. Akihiko only smiled at him before grasping his thighs and spreading them further apart. Misaki shuddered as he felt a glob of cum leak from his entrance and keened. "Usagi-san, I need you..." He panted, reaching up to grasp Akihiko's shoulders.

"Alright." Lifting Misaki's hips up, Akihiko lined the head of his dick up against his lover's still loosened asshole. Akihiko pressed in slowly, drawing a long moan from Misaki's lips, all the way to the hilt. Misaki bucked back eagerly, his nails digging into the flesh of Akihiko's back. And then the tenderness was gone. Akihiko began thrusting without abandon, led on by Misaki's moans and cries for more.

Misaki cooed at the affects Akihiko had on his over-sensitized body and begged for more until the pleasure was too much for his body to handle. "Ah! U-Usagi-san!" He cried as he felt the ever familiar coil in his belly. "P-please! So close!" Misaki pleaded. "Faster!"

Akihiko complied, drawing Misaki into his arms and continuing to piston in and out of the boy. Smirking and with a devilish glint in his eye, Akihiko grasped his lover's cock making it so Misaki couldn't cum and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You're mine, Misaki, only mine." He growled.

"Y-_yours!_" Misaki cried. "Please... _please let me cum!_"

Akihiko released the pressure he had on Misaki. With a few short jerks, Misaki was cumming, his mouth open in a soundless scream. After thrusting a couple more times into Misaki's pliant body, Akihiko came as well, flooding Misaki's passage with more seed.

Sighing, Akihiko pulled out and moved to lay back down. He pulled Misaki back to his chest and watched as the boy's eyes clouded with drowsiness.

Yawning, Misaki snuggled up to Akihiko, his tiredness catching up with him. "Goodnight, Usagi-san."

"Goodnight, Misaki." Akihiko whispered, watching as his lover fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Not much, but I thought it was enough. Meh. I was going to have Akihiko call Misaki a plethora of dirty names and tie him up, but in the end decided not to. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter please review! Thank you!


End file.
